True Colors
by XxJohanxJudaixX
Summary: It felt nice, falling. But Johan barely noticed. JohanxJuudai
1. You With The Sad Eyes

True Colours

Hello again!! Sorry for the increasing lack of updates, but, y'know, schools been a right pain in the ass and so…yeah. But I should (hopefully) have updated all fanfics by the end of the first week of January 2009.

But yeah, let's get this fic going shall we?

**Chapter One**: You With The Sad Eyes

_**Rating**_: M – For angst, violence, drug abuse and depression.

_**Pairing(s)**_: JohanXJuudai

_**Genre**_: Angst/Hurt/Comfort

_**Summary**_: Johan-centered fic. Takes place during the void between GX and 5Ds. Follows Juudai's mysterious disappearance after the graduation party of Season 4. Johan Andersen, after joining the Pro Circuit, has all but forgotten his 'best' friend. But when a visitor appears form the past, Johan is forced to relieve some of his more painful memories. After spiralling into depression, it becomes clear to Johan and to his friends, that he cannot save himself. The question is: who can?

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX, nor the song 'True Colours'. All right are © to their original owners and/or publishers.

For all you Yusei fans, he will appear in this fic, but only briefly. 3

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rain. The one major substance –excluding oxygen- that sustains life on this planet, and yet all it was to the population of the Earth was a major disruption to their daily lives. The seemingly only reason for its existence was to annoy, and to discourage from pre-planned excursions. It seemed that the one being who did not share this belief was a certain Norwegian duellist by the name of Johan Andersen. So when a huge rainstorm burst over the city of Bergen, Norway, while the majority of the population, with the exception of a few brave businessmen, who, head bowed, trekked on through the blistering wind and rain, ran for shelter, the teal-haired duellist raised his head, and let the raindrops flood his senses. The streets were silent exempt from the incessant tirade of water droplets hammering on concrete. Johan opened his eyes and stared, with sad eyes, at the darkened sky. Too often, had his thoughts drifted to his former friend Yuki Juudai. And today, it seemed, was no exception. He let out an involuntary gasp as he remembered something he and his 'friend' had said to each other, long, long ago.

"_Ne, Johan?"_

"_Juudai?" The Gem duellist turned around to face the brunette._

"_If…if I told you something…Johan…would you hate me for it?"_

_Johan tilted his head slightly to the side "Well, Juudai, that would depend entirely on the question."_

"_If…if I told you, that…I…was leaving, and most likely never coming back…would you hate me then?"_

_Speechless, Johan stared at the boy standing in front of him. He gave a shaky smile, "No, Juudai, I could never hate you. That…decision…is yours to make, and I…have no right to deprive you of it. If it's what you really, truly want."_

_Juudai returned his smile, "Thank-you Johan…and yes, it is, honestly what I want. I've hurt too many people, especially you. I…" He looked down, "I don't…want to lose you, you're too precious to me."_

"_J-Juudai…!", he admonished "don't be ridiculous, how can you expect me to accept this? When it…it's not true. You never meant for any of this to happen! To, punish yourself like this is…is just…" He faltered. _

"_What?" _

It frightened Johan to remember that memory. Onthat day, that one day when he could have prevented Juudai's disappearance, he, had faltered.It had only taken one look into Juudai's eyes to know that that had been proof enough. That one pause, had given Juudai all the proof he had needed to convince himself that he should leave. And that had scared him. Terrified the young duellist beyond all belief. Scared him so much that, on returning to his home, he had not left the house for a week, had not responded to his family, and, racked with guilt, had broken. Broken beyond almost all hope of rescue.

It had taken what little inner strength he had left to leave his house today. He regretted it almost instantly. Everything around him managed, in some, unknown way, to remind him of Juudai;

The crimson rhododendrons – Juudai's jacket.

The chocalitier's – Juudai's eyes.

He couldn't shake it. This, paranoid, empty feeling that hung over him like a shadow.

The sinking feeling one gets when one truly believes that they have lost everything.

It felt nice, falling. Yet Johan barely noticed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yes, I know it's short…cut me some slack here, it's late and I'm tired.

Please R&R.

Harrii


	2. Don't be Discouraged

True colours

Chapter 2: Don't be Discouraged

Last Time

_It felt nice, falling. But Johan barely noticed. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuki Juudai had always considered it to have been a correct decision to have;

Left without looking back

Left with out **saying goodbye**

So how was it that he'd found himself in a phone booth in an American supermarket, Tenjoin Asuka's mobile number in hand, with his finger poised over the 'call' button? He swore, vehemently, colourfully and loudly in Japanese, so loudly in fact that an elderly woman passing by with her shopping cart, jumped, glared at him and scuttled off.

Blushing furiously, he pressed the 'reject' button on the phone box, and exited quickly. He scoured the aisles for Personal Hygiene articles; Shampoo, Soap, Razor, Toothbrush and Toothpaste. These he quickly found, and paid for, with the meagre amount of money which he carried around with him, only out of necessity. Stepping out of the artificial glare of the synthetic, neon-orange lights of the supermarket, and into the undiluted, unpretentious beams of sunlight was a welcome relief. Juudai closed his eyes briefly soaking in the last dregs of a summer sun.

'_Kuri kuri!_**' **

The brunette jumped, opened his eyes and blinked, finding a small, brown-haired, shaggy ball of fluff with wings, cooing at him angrily.

"What's up, Aibou?"

It cooed furiously, gesturing –as best it could- at his red cell phone, vibrating vigorously in his hand. Startled, he snapped it open.

"Hello?"

"Juudai?!"

"A-Asuka? That you?"

"Yes, it is, Juudai."

"How have you been?"

"Well…I suppose…but Juudai."

"Yeah?"

"I need you to come back to Japan."

He blinked, startled.

"Juudai? Are you still there?"

"Y-yes, just a little…surprised is all. Can I ask why I need to go back?"

"…"

"Asuka?"

"…Johan-kun…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Juudai felt as if the ground had fallen out from beneath his feet. He could barely hear Asuka's muffled, panicky voice through the receiver. Of all the people he had left, he had never once expected Johan to suffer the most. Slowly, he lifted the receiver back up to his ear.

"…Asuka?"

"Juudai?! Thank God, I thought you'd gone! Listen I need—"

"What wrong with him?" He interrupted her. "Goddammit Asuka, tell me what's wrong with him!!"

He was met with silence.

"Please…" he whispered. "What's wrong with him?"

"Many things, insomnia, depression, septicaemia, he's not as strong as we all thought. He could barely fight off…" she trailed off.

"You're not telling me everything Asuka…"

He heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Fine…" she muttered.

"He…he's been ill. Very, very ill. So ill in fact that we thought…"

_**He might've died.**_

"Why didn't I know?"

"We tried calling all the places you'd been sighted, any leads any hints, anything at all…that might've given us some clue as to where you were. It was only until we searched Johan's house to try to find **him** that we found your number."

Juudai stopped breathing.

"We found him, alone in his house" she sobbed "So vulnerable, so scared…he hadn't slept in **weeks**, Juudai. W-we'd rung him the week before and he said he'd got a cold. It had developed into **pneumonia** during the time it took, for one of us to pluck up the courage to visit him." She was nearly hysterical.

"W-Where," her voice shook. "W-where were you?! How could you just **disappear** like you did?! Damn Juudai, you have no idea what that did to him, to **us**! We're **supposed** to be your friends!"

"W-what did he have?"

"Complications from Adie's Syndrome.** (1)**" She spat. "Don't you remember? HE TOLD YOU. The day he arrived!"

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"_Ne, Johan?"_

"_Hm? Yes Juudai?"_

"_I was wondering, why is one of your pupils bigger than the other?"_

_Johan smiled weakly._

"_Figured it was only a matter of time before you noticed."_

_He lent back, his hands supporting the weight of his body._

"_It's Adie's Syndrome, Juudai."_

"_H-Huh?" Adie's..? What's that?"_

"_It's a neurological disorder."_

_Juudai frowned. "What's neuro…near..?"_

_Johan laughed. "It means it's a disease that affects the brain, Juudai."_

"_Ohh…I see. But, does it…hurt? Johan?"_

"_No, not really, apart from the accompanying headaches and muscles seizures, it's virtually pain free. Oh and it's not fatal." He added, smiling at the brunette. "But its effects…they will last forever."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Stunned, Juudai let his bag drop through his fingers and fall with a 'plop' onto the sidewalk.

"No…no way…" he breathed.

"He keeps calling for you"

He snapped back to reality. "Wh-what?"

"In his dreams…his nightmares, he cries for you. Begging for you to help him." She choked back a sob. "Why didn't you answer him, Juudai?"

"I'm coming back"

"E-eh?"

"I'm coming back Asuka." I'll be there as soon as I can." He said, and hoisted his bag onto his shoulder.

"A-alright."

"Oh, and Asuka?" He set off running down the street.

"Yeah?"

"Tell everyone that I'm sorry…especially to Johan…I let you all down… again. I'm truly the most idiotic person on this planet."

"I'll tell them. Thank-you Juudai."

As soon as the line disconnected, Juudai was busy punching in a different number.

"Hello? Hayato Maeda? It's Yuki Juudai. Listen, could you get me Pegasus- daìtōryō **(2)** on the phone? It's urgent…very urgent."

"Juudai-boy?"

"Pegasus- daìtōryō? Listen, I really need your help." He begged as he weaved his way through the hoards of people that milled along the sidewalk.

"Fire away, Juudai-boy."

"One of my friends, Johan Andersen, is…not very well, and it's urgent that I get to him as soon as I can!"

"Andersen-boy? The boy with the Gem Beasts?"

"Yes, yes, him."

"Certinateley I can help you, where are you, Miracle-boy, and where are you headed?"

"I'm in Memphis, in South America, and I need to get to Domino City in Japan."

"Well, that's convenient, I've just stationed one of my helicopters at the airfield there. It should be no problem to take you to Japan."

"Really? Thank-you very much Pegasus-daìtōryō."

"Don't mention it, Juudai boy." **(3)**

Juudai snapped his phone shut and continued to charge his way through the massive hoard of people.

_Wait for me Johan, I'm coming back._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Author's Notes

~ I take absolutely NO credit for coming up with the idea of Johan having Adie's Syndrome. That idea belongs to Olynthus, so therefore all credit should be sent to her. Olynthus-san, if you want me to take it off, I will happily do so.

~ 'daìtōryō' stands for –according to my English-Japanese dictionary- for President. This appears to be what Pegasus is called in the anime, so I picked it up.

~ Designed to be said entirely in English…dunno why, just sounded cool. And it's very Pegasus. X3

Well, here's Chapter 2. Exactly 1000 words long…I think…but I'm not sure. At any rate, it's longer than Chapter 1, so you lot should be happy. *Crosses fingers.*.

Sorry, but Yusei won't be making his appearance in this fic till much later. Much, MUCH later. Sorry about that.

*Ducks random sharp heavy objects.*

Enjoy! Please R&R!


	3. Though I Realise It's

True Colours

Chapter 3: It's Hard to Take Courage

Last Time

"_W-Where," her voice shook. "W-where were you?! How could you just __**disappear**__ like you did?! Damn Juudai, you have no idea what that did to him, to __**us**__! We're __**supposed**__ to be your friends!"_

"_W-what did he have?"_

"_Complications from Adie's Syndrome." _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Asuka snapped her phone shut with a sigh, then turned to her brother standing beside her.

"How is he?"

Fubuki grimaced "The doctors say his constant muscle spasms are starting to play havoc with his body's Central Nervous System, which is bad news really."

Asuka sighed again, and walked to the glass wall that sectioned off a small room from the rest of the ward.** (1) **

She spread her fingers onto the glass, then clenched them into a fist, and let it hang, limply at her side.

"Oh Juudai…if only you'd come sooner." She turned her face away, and returned to the cushioned bench and her brother. She sat down heavily and put her face in her hands.

"Th-the Doctors are not altogether sure if he's going to pull through. Ohh Juudai, you idiot, where are you?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meanwhile, many thousands of miles away, said brunette was boarding a helicopter at the Memphis Airfield.

"Yuki-san, we shall be arriving in Domino City, Japan, in approximately 12 hours. Is there anything I can get you, sir?"

"You can make this goddammed helicopter go faster! Please! 12 hours is too long. Johan might be—"

'_He might be dead before I can even reach him._'

He stared, blankly at the screen of his phone.

'_SHIT! I-I can't use my phone! How will I know if…if…_!"

"Yuki-san? Yuki-san?"

He blinked, and snapped back to reality.

"I-it's nothing, just…please fly as fast as you can."

The air hostess **(2)** gave him a friendly smile. "We will do our utmost to ensure your journey is swift Yuki-san."

With that, she disappeared into the cockpit.

Juudai reluctantly tore his gaze away from his phone and gazed out the window, his mind racing.

'_**Judai, why are you worrying so'**_

'Why do you think, Yubel? Johan is **miles** away, and yet I can't reach him! He could be dead for all I know.'

Yubel fell silent. For once, he could think of nothing to say that would make Juudai feel any better about the situation.

Juudai turned his attention to the small wrapped lunch that the woman had given him. He unwrapped it and snorted.

'_How do they expect me do eat at a time like this?!'_

'_**I really think you should try to Juudai, afterall, what use are you gonna be to Johan if you faint as soon as you see him.'**_

Juudai sighed. As much as he hated to admit it, Yubel's words rang true. He reluctantly tore into a riceball.

'_Just hang in there Johan. I'm coming for you._ '

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The first thing Johan noticed, was that it was cold. Very cold, and very dark. And, to top the cake with the icing, he couldn't move an inch. Not one measly little finger, his whole body refused to respond to his commands. So he lay there, staring into the velvety blackness, wondering;

What the hell was actually going on?

Why the hell was he here and why couldn't he move?

Both were very reasonable and sensible queries, but no answer sprung to mind. So he moved his thoughts elsewhere.

'_How on earth am I supposed to keep duelling on the pro circuit, if I can't move, let alone __**duel**_?'

Well…okay…that hadn't helped his situation at all.

Then, out of the blackness, shot a beam of light. Very bright. Too bright. But since he couldn't move to cover his eyes, and since anything was better than just black, he focused on it, and tried to bring it closer. He had no rational explanation as to why he did this, but he just felt it was important. Too late, the beam vanished, and Johan was left alone in the dark again. He felt like crying. But since he couldn't he settled for crying inside his head instead. And it hurt. A lot. He wanted to get out, he wanted Juudai. Juudai, _Juudai_, _**Juudai**_. Why wasn't he here? Where was he? He should be here helping him. After all, he would have been there for him if the situation demanded it. Whatever the cost to his mind or body. He had always thought Juudai would do the same for him. Why had he let him down?

Johan tried to block these…terrible thoughts from affecting him, but their words were so true, and so…comforting, in some twisted way, that he succumbed, and let himself be dragged down into the depths of the darkness. Far, far away from the beam of light. And from himself.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The nurse closed the boy's eye, and re-pocketed her torch. She frowned, and checked his pulse. Then she sighed, and wrote down something on her clipboard.

Asuka and Fubuki both stood as she exited the ward, and she, albeit reluctantly, made her way over to them.

"H-how is he?"

She sighed. "I'm afraid he's still pretty much the same. Other than an alleviated respiratory response to temperature change, nothing has changed."

"Oh…" Asuka's hopeful expression vanished, and she sat down again.

The nurse gave a grim smile, and excused herself quietly, her shoes disturbing the empty stillness in the deserted ward.

For a while, there was silence. Then Fubuki spoke.

"Sis? Don't you think we should…y'know, go and see him?"

"What's the point?! He wouldn't hear us."

Fubuki's eyes widened. His sister? Giving up?

He knelt in front of her. "Sis? This isn't like you. This isn't the Asuka I know. This most certinateley **ISN'T** the sister I cheered for when she was duelling Manjoume Jun, when he'd been possessed by the Light of Destruction!"

She gasped and he grinned, widely.

"He'll be fine Asuka. Johan-kun survived by himself in Dark World for a long time before Juudai-kun found him. He's not as weak as you give him credit for."

She smiled blearily through her tears, and he pulled her into a hug.

"It'll be alright Asuka, he'll be okay. But he needs us to be there for him. He'd do the same for us. It's the sort of friend he is."

"Your right, Nii-san, thank-you."

He gave her one of his trademark grins and poked her on the cheek.

"Now let's get in there, **I-m-o-u-t-o-c-h-a-n**!"

"Do **not** call me that!" She growled, but allowed him to lead her into the cordoned off ward.

Asuka noticed the change in environment as soon as she entered the ward. The air became sterile and clean. And very cold. She shivered slightly as she followed her brother over to the bed.

"Why is it so cold in here?"

""Didn't the nurse say something about him reacting to change in temperature? Must be something to do with that."

"Guess so." She moved to stand beside him. "He…just looks like he's…sleeping."

"Yeah."

"I just…want to know if he'll be okay, y'know?"

"I know how you feel. It's nearly as bad as not knowing when Ryou was gonna come back to us. Only the difference was…that Juudai believed so strongly that he would…and he did…" He trailed off, looking down at the still form that lay beneath the sheets.

Asuka knelt and rested her hand on the boy's.

"Johan-kun? Listen, I don't know if you can hear me…but.." Her words caught in her mouth, but she forced herself to swallow and continue. "Juudai's coming back. After all these years, he's finally coming back. So don't you dare die on us Johan-kun. Wait for him, he'll be able to help."

The only signal that –to Asuka- Johan gave of hearing her words, was the heart monitor's constant monotone 'beep' suddenly grow faster, then slow back down again.

"You see that? H-He heard you!" cried Fubuki.

Asuka nodded mutely. She couldn't believe it either. After days of empty hope, she finally believed that he would 'pull through' as such.

"Oh, Juudai, I wish you were here to see this."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Author's Notes

~ Imagine the wards in House M.D, y'know, the loooong corridors, and the rooms just off to them, with the glass walls. It's like that.

~ Yes, I KNOW helicopters probably don't have air hostesses, but I needed one to help evolve the storyline as such. :D

And, another chapter is up! It's even longer –though admittedly not by much- than chapter 2!

Enjoy! Please R&R


	4. Hard to Take Courage

True Colours

Chapter 4 ~ Though I realise it's…

This chapter takes place 10 hours after the previous. Sorry for the HUGE time skip.

Last Time

"_Johan-kun? Listen, I don't know if you can hear me…but.." Her words caught in her mouth, but she forced herself to swallow and continue. "Juudai's coming back. After all these years, he's finally coming back. So don't you dare die on us Johan-kun. Wait for him, he'll be able to help." _

_The only signal that –to Asuka- Johan gave of hearing her words, was the heart monitor's constant monotone 'beep' suddenly grow faster, then slow back down again._

"_You see that? H-He heard you!" cried Fubuki._

_Asuka nodded mutely. She couldn't believe it either. After days of empty hope, she finally believed that he would 'pull through' as such. _

"_Oh, Juudai, I wish you were here to see this."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After finally arriving in Domino, the journey, Juudai had decided, had taken FAR too long, and the slowness had been completely unnecessary. It didn't take him long to reach Domino Central Hospital, but he hesitated at the entrance, somewhat loath to enter. He didn't get very long to consider this, for Fubuki, who had ventured downstairs in search of a coffee machine, spotted him lingering outside the doors.

"Juudai-kun?"

He virtually yelled his name across the reception area, and several people turned to look at him curiously. Juudai blushed a violent shade of crimson and somewhat reluctantly walked into the hospital He was greeted by a bone-crushing hug the instant he walked in.

"It really is you! Juudai-kun!"

"Uh…Fubuki-s-san…"

He looked down. Juudai's face was turning a violent shade of blue. Fubuki looked at him curiously.

"F-Fubuki-san! I…can't…**BREATHE**!!" He choked out.

"Ohhh! Well you should have said so!" He released his chokehold and Juudai gulped gratefully at the air.

"By taking a guess at your 'tactful lingering' out there, I shall assume that;

One: You are worried about Asuka's reaction.

Two: You're worried how Johan-kun is, correct?"

Juudai mumbled something incoherent, and Fubuki beamed. "Well, you needn't worry, Asuka's really ecstatic that you've returned, and Johan-kun…well…he's still unconscious, but yesterday, he showed signs of response, so everyone's thinking positively."

Juudai breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's good," He smiled, "now, can I interest you in a coffee?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was half an hour since his arrival before Juudai and Fubuki made it back to the 'Intensive Care Unit'. Fubuki, who had never once had such a large choice of caffeine in his life, had insisted on trying every single type of coffee the machine had. He finally settled on a 'double macciato with frothed milk and sprinkles'. He had, in his so-called 'decision-making', run Juudai completely out of money, so the brunette was a little more than worried about where he was going to stay during his time in Domino.

Fubuki bounded along the corridor in search of his sister.

"Ne, ne, Asuka-**chan**! Look who I found while I went to get a coffee?" He motioned behind him with his coffee-free hand.

Asuka simply stared. Then she stood and walked over, past her brother, until she stood barely a foot away from Juudai, who at that present moment, was fearing for his life.

"Juudai?" She lifted her hand. "You…you…IDIOT!!"

She slapped him. Hard.

Everything seemed to travel in slow motion. Well, at least up until his back hit the floor, and Juudai found himself staring up into the face of an extremely pissed-off Asuka.

"F-Fubuki-san? You didn't say she would be this angry!"

**Start Flashback**

_Asuka's really ecstatic you've returned!"_

**End Flashback**

'_Note to self: NEVER trust what Fubuki-san says…ever again.'_

Fubuki looked shell-shocked.

"A-Asuka? Why the hell are you so angry?"

She glared at him and he whimpered.

"Why am I angry? **Why am I **_**ANGRY?!**_" She looked, for all Fubuki though, like an angry goddess, who had appeared to wreak vengeance on the human race, but in reality, she wasn't angry, just upset.

Juudai sensed this and got to his feet.

"A-Asuka?" She turned. "Listen…I'm really sorry for just…vanishing like I did…I just needed to try and get myself together."

"Why are you telling **me** this?" He glanced up. She still looked upset but her face had softened somewhat.

"The one you need to be telling this to is him." She motioned to the door, "is him."

Juudai dropped his bag and walked over. He hesitated, his hand on the doorknob. He glanced back.

Asuka motioned for him to 'get a move on' and Fubuki gave him a 'thumbs up' and a massive grin.

He smiled back at them, and, mustering up his courage, turned the doorknob, and entered the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despite his hesitation at the door, Juudai was all too eager to cross the room to Johan.

"Damn It's cold in here."

He sat down on the small plastic chair next to the bed.

He gazed in horror at all the tubes and the wires and the monitors, and found he could not take his eyes off the small bruised marks up Johan's forearm where the I.V had previously been. He flailed for a second and finally rested his hand on top –albeit gently- of Johan's.

"Hey, Johan. S-sorry it took me so long to get here…and I'm sorry I vanished for so long without telling you or anybody else where I'd gone. I guess…I just needed…" He trailed off.

For some reason Juudai found he was unable to justify what he'd done when the consequences of what he'd done were lying, clear as day, in front of him.

He tried again.

"I just want you to know that…I want to help you…it's one of the reasons why I came back."

He could've sworn then that he'd seen Johan's eyelids flutter, but he dismissed it as a trick of the rapidly fading light.

He took hold of Johan's hand.

"And I just want you to know that…" He swallowed violently.

"That, I'm here for you. No matter what."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Author's Notes

Ha ha! Bet you though he was gonna confess! Not yet. He will. But not 'till the very end of the story. :D

Anyway, admittedly, this chapter's a _little_ on the short side, buuut…oh well.

Enjoy! Please R&R


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey, I know everyone hates these, but I think in this case it's necessary.

One of my friends has recently suffered a tragedy in her family. It has affected me pretty badly, so for this reason I will not be updating my stories for at least 2 months, possibly more.

I'm really sorry if you were looking forward to reading the new chapters, but at this point I just can't face writing. I'm sorry.

Yours,

XxJohanXJudaixX


End file.
